


If You're Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon turned to his wife and smiled.





	If You're Together

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon turned to his wife and smiled. ''Always together,'' he said to Sarah. He held Sarah and kissed her. His eyes were wide after the Salem townspeople appeared and took Sarah from him. Death by burning at the stake. Charles smiled again after Sarah's spirit materialized. ''We're always together.''

 

THE END


End file.
